Leyendo Fairy Oak
by TrisJackson
Summary: Era un día de sábado normal en el pueblo del Roble Encantado... Los niños jugaban, Tomelilla cambiaba de maceta alguna planta del invernadero, Marta atendía en el puesto de exquisiteces mientras Vic horneaba, el Capitán Talbooth pescaba en su barco, ... Hasta que los 7 libros aparecieron...
1. Capitulo 1

Era un día de sábado normal en el pueblo del Roble Encantado... Los niños jugaban, Tomelilla cambiaba de maceta alguna planta del invernadero, Marta atendía en el puesto de exquisiteces mientras Vic horneaba, el Capitán Talbooth pescaba en su barco, ...

Hasta que los 7 libros aparecieron...

De repente, y sin avisar, un paquete llego a la entrada de la casa de la familia Periwinkle y "por arte de magia" en la puerta sonaron tres "toc, toc, toc".

Vainilla voló por las escaleras a toda prisa y abrió la puerta.

-¡Mamá, Hay un paquete en la puerta!

-¡Pues cógelo y llévalo a la mesa!-Grito Dalia desde la cocina.

Babú obedeció a su madre sorprendiéndose al ver que la gran caja, no pesaba ni una pluma y espero a que el resto de la familia llegase.

Cícero abrió la caja y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que una caja llena de libros...

Era un día de sábado normal en el pueblo del Roble Encantado... Los niños jugaban, Tomelilla cambiaba de maceta alguna planta del invernadero, Marta atendía en el puesto de exquisiteces mientras Vic horneaba, el Capitán Talbooth pescaba en su barco, ...

Hasta que los 7 libros aparecieron...

De repente, y sin avisar, un paquete llego a la entrada de la casa de la familia Periwinkle y "por arte de magia" en la puerta sonaron tres "toc, toc, toc".

Vainilla voló por las escaleras a toda prisa y abrió la puerta.

-¡Mamá, Hay un paquete en la puerta!

-¡Pues cógelo y llévalo a la mesa!-Grito Dalia desde la cocina.

Babú obedeció a su madre sorprendiéndose al ver que la gran caja, no pesaba ni una pluma y espero a que el resto de la familia llegase.

Cícero abrió la caja y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que una caja llena de libros...

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todo el mundo de Fairy Oak!_**

 ** _He tenido esta idea en mente durante mucho tiempo y he decidido de una vez por todas publicarlo :)_**

 ** _Es muy triste ver que tan poca gente publica fics de esta bonita historia así que he podido leerme todas :P_**

 ** _Bueno... Si hay alguien por ahí espero que os guste_**

 ** _Algún Review?_**


	2. Capitulo 2

Un destello de luz, los rodeo y cuando desapareció, se encontraron en una habitación parecida a un salón llena de gente.

Estaba la familia Periwinkle, Polimón, Burdock, Pimpernel, ...

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Preguntó Duff.

Una nota cayó encima del regazo de Vainilla.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Fairy Oak y demás:

No se si existirán realmente o si esto llegará a vuestras manos, pero si lo hace, les envió estos libros que cuentan vuestro futuro. Cosas muy importantes podrán suceder y evitar.

Saludos.

TJ

-Bien...-Suspiro , ¿Podrías presentarte? Nadie te conoce, supongo...

Un chico alto, fornido y de pelo negro se levanto de su sitio algo confuso. Vainilla al no darse cuenta de su presencia, al verlo se sonrojó.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Jim Burium, tengo 16 años, vengo de Aberdurville y soy inventor...

-¡Hola! Yo soy Flox y estos son Pervinca, Vainilla, Grisam, Scarlet y... ¡Por las barbas de Tía Hortensia! ¿Tú no eres Shirley Poppy?

-Sí.-Respondió tímida la niña.-Y esta es mi tía Malva y mi padre.

-Bueno... Ahora que más o menos ya sabes quienes somos...

-Un momento... ¿Son hadas?

-Sí, ¿porque lo preguntas, jóven?

-¡Esperen! ¿Son hadas de verdad? ¡Pero, pero esto es increíble! ¿Hadas?

-Sí, lo comprendo, Jim... Eres un Sinmagia... Siento decírtelo tan repentinamente pero las hadas, las brujas y los magos existen de verdad...

-Oh.-Dijo relajándose un .

-Esto... ¿Puedo leer el primer capitulo?-Preguntó Vainilla algo cohibida por el nuevo personaje.

-Claro.

 **Fairy Oak y el Secreto de las Gemelas**

-¡No! ¡Me niego a leer sobre Periwinkle 1 y 2!-Chilló Scarlet

-¡Pues vete!-Le demandó Flox.

 **Desde hace más de mil años,**

 **a la medianoche en punto,**

 **ocurre un hecho mágico**

 **en las casas de Fairy Oak:**

 **minúsculas hadas luminosas cuentan**

 **historias de niños a brujas**

 **de ojos buenos,**

 **emocionadas y atentas.**

 **Insólito, ¿verdad?**

 **Todo el mundo sabe que brujas y hadas**

 **se llevan mal y que a las brujas no les gustan nada los niños.**

 **Pero estamos en el valle de Verdellano,**

 **en el pueblo de Fairy Oak,**

 **y aquí las cosas son desde siempre un poco distintas...**

-Buen comienzo...

 **Llegada a** _ **Fairy Oak**_

 **Cuando llegue a Fairy Oak, las niñas estaban a punto de nacer.**

-Feli, lo narras tú.-Dijo Vi.

-Sí, eso parece...

 **Había hecho un largo viaje y atravesado muchos reinos mágicos hasta el pueblo del Roble Encantado.**

-¿Roble no debería estar también aquí?-Preguntó el joven Robin Winderflowers.

-Barbaridades... ¿Y tú te crees un marinero? Aquí no cabría ni un timón.-Farfullo el Capitán.

 **Mis alas temblaban de cansancio, pero la emoción me impedía detenerlas. Es natural, ¡se trataba de mi primer trabajo!**

 **-Buenos días. Me llamo Sifelizserédecírosloquerré, y soy el hada niñera que habéis pedido al Gran Consejo -dije a la anciana señora que salió a la puerta.**

Tomelilla frunció un poco el ceño y apretó los labios por el comentario de "anciana señora" pero se quedo pensando en que si que era bastante mayor ya...

 **Tenía el cabello blanco como las rosas de su jardín, manos delgadas con largos dedos y porte de reina. Mantenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en mí, y por un momento pensé que era de piedra porque en vez de responderme se quedó callada e inmóvil como una estatua.**

 **De repente se sobresaltó, entrecerró los ojos para oír mejor y dijo: -¿Eh?**

-¿Ahora estas sorda, tía Tomelilla?-Preguntó Vi con tono de burla.

 **No tuve tiempo de repetirlo, pues a continuación dejó escapar un laaaaargo suspiró, y me dijo sonriendo:**

 **-Encantada de conocerte, Feliztequisiera..., es decir, Querrédecirlofeliz... En fin, sé bienvenida. Deja que te vea, eres más guapa de lo que imaginaba. Por favor, siéntate en este bizcocho de cerezas, no hace mucho que lo he sacado del horno y aún está tibio, estarás cómoda y podrás descansar.**

 **La hermosa señora se sentó en una gran mecedora chirriante, se colocó con esmero su bonito vestido verde salvia y adoptó un aire solemne.**

 **-Como dije al Gran Consejo, querida hadita, tu sueldo será de diez pétalos de rosa al mes, más dos panecillos de naranja por los días de fiesta.Y... me gustaría llamarte Feli, si a ti no te importa.**

 **-¡Oh, diez pétalos al mes es un buen sueldo, gracias! Por no hablar de los panecillos de naranja, que me encantan... Pero "Feli"... ¡aprietacorazones!, ¿en qué había convertido mi precioso nombre?**

 **-Adopté, a mi vez, el tono más solemne y serio que pude y...: -Será un honor trabajar para usted, bruja Lala Tomelilla-dije sin tomar aire. Y era cierto.**

 **Lala Tomelilla era la bruja más famosa y estimada de todos los tiempos, ¡para mi era un mito! Había recibido TRES Plumas de Oro a la Bondad y los reconocimientos más importantes por sus descubrimientos en el terreno de la magia. Sobre ella corrían mil leyendas: se decía que había cabalgado sobre un dragón alado, que podía domar las olas del océano con la mirada, que sabía hacer florecer la leña... ¿La verdad? Nunca la supe. Algo en sus ojos me decía que, sin duda, habría podido cabalgar sobre un dragón. ¡Y quién sabe cuántas de aquellas historias eran verdaderas!**

Casi todo el mundo se quedo pensando lo maravillosa que era Tomelilla, y no solo por sus exquisitos manjares, también por todo lo que había hecho por ellos y lo poco que se le había agradecido...

-Creo que exageras un poco, querida Feli.

-No, no es así, Lala Tomelilla, usted es una excelente persona.

 **Pero Tomelilla nunca presumió de ello. Era modesta y sabia, quizás la más sabia de todas las Brujas de la Luz.**

 **Realmente, era un gran honor trabajar para ella. Y en seguida se revelaría también como una gran suerte.**

-Fin del capitulo.-Exclamo Vainilla macando la página. -¿Quién quiere leer ahora?...


	3. Capitulo 3

Yo leeré .-Dijo el alcalde Pimpernel.  
Cogió el libro de las manos de Babú y se dispuso a leer.

 **El roble encantado**

 **Fairy Oak era un pueblo delicioso. Las casas de piedra ten an verandas y jardines de flores protegidos por muros cubiertos de moras y rosas silvestres. Los habitantes eran casi todos muy amables...**

\- ¿Casi todos?-Preguntó la señora Pimpernel.  
-Sí... Casi todos menos usted.-Susurr por lo bajini Nepeta.

 **... y había muchos, muchísimos niños.**  
 **Pero algo en particular hacía que el pueblo fuera realmente especial...**

\- ¡Pues claro! Nuestra gran familia y nuestro gran Roble parlante!

 **...a causa de un antiguo encantamiento o quizás por deseo de las estrellas del Norte, Fairy Oak era el único lugar de todos los mundos, reales o encantados, donde los humanos y las criaturas mágicas vivían juntos en perfecta armonía desde mucho tiempo atrás. Brujas, hadas y magos vivían en las casas de Fairy Oak como ciudadanos normales, y como tales eran considerados en la comunidad.**  
 **Los Mágicos, como ellos mismos solían llamarse, habían sido los amos indiscutidos de aquellas tierras, mucho antes que los Humanos Sin Poderes. Y cuando estos llegaron, en vez de combatirlos, los ayudaron a establecerse. El jefe de los Mágicos mostró al jefe de los "Sinmagia" un valle tranquilo que descendía en suave pendiente hacia el apacible mar de una bahía amplia y profunda. Era el valle de Verdellano. El monte Adum y los altos bosques lo protegían de los vientos gélidos del este, y dos ríos de aguas cristalinas volvían la tierra verde y lozana.**  
 **Era un lugar de ensueño. Y, de hecho, alguien lo había elegido ya como su morada: un roble. Estaba solo en el centro de un claro y era el mayor árbol que los hombres habían visto nunca. Pero no era el tamaño su rasgo más sorprendente: ¡Aquel roble hablaba! Todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza ( si es que puede hablarse de cabeza) lo pronunciaba en voz alta, lo mismo que hacen las personas cuando están solas.**  
 **Roble fue muy feliz por tener al fin compañia...**

-¡Pues normal!

 **Y así , Mágicos y Sinmagia construyeron a su alrededor el primer pueblo de la región; en su honor lo llamaron Fairy Oak, que significa "Roble Encantado".**  
 **Pasaron los años. La alianza se transformó en amistad y los dos pueblos se convirtieron pronto en uno solo. Los conocimientos de cada uno de ellos, al compartirlos dieron resultados extraordinarios: los Sinmagia enseñaron a los Mágicos el arte de la pesca, el de la agricultura, el de la cría de ganado...las matemáticas, la historia y la geografía. Los Mágicos, por su lado, organizaron espectáculos portentosos en los que demostraron conocer una increíble variedad de magia y hechizos...**

-Si os dais cuenta, los Sinmagia tienen más cosas que enseñarnos que nosotros a ellos ya que nosotros podemos aprender cosas de Sinmagias pero ellos no pueden de Másgicos. Solo pueden observar.-Comentó Grisam en voz alta.  
Todos empezaron a pensar en ello y, llegaron a la conclusión de que ten a razón.

 **... Y algunos de ellos resultaron muy útiles a la comunidad. Sin embargo, en dos cosas nunca llegaron a coincidir, las ciencias y la medicina, en las cuales cada uno mantuvo sus propias ideas.**  
 **Durante años fue uno de los reinos más ricos y felices de todos los tiempos. Hasta que una terrible noche de verano empezaron los asaltos, y no de otros pueblos, pues no había ninguno por aquellas tierras. Fue el Mal Absoluto el que puso en punto de mira el pueblo de Fairy Oak. Un enemigo sin nombre y sin alma, decidido a destruir por el placer de hacerlo.**

-Tía Tomelilla... ¿Por qué nunca nos...  
-Silencio, Vainilla.

 **Me gustar a contar más de él , pero todo lo que sé es que el Pueblo del Valle tuvo que combatirlo varias veces, con muchos años de por medio, y que siempre lo derrotó. Por entonces, sin embargo, yo era un hada muy pequeña y vivía todavía en mi reino, y los mayores no hablaban de buena gana de estas cosas en nuestra presencia. Por eso no se como había ocurrido todo. Desde luego, cuando llegue a Fairy Oak la armonía y la calma reinaba desde hacía años y no quedaba ni rastro de las batallas.**  
 **Y en todo aquel tiempo, las extravagantes costumbres de los Mágicos, y era casi imposible distinguir a unos de otros. Pongo un ejemplo: Retamaloca Gill. Desapareció una tarde de verano de la butaca del jardín. En su lugar dejó un baón de chocolate y una nota que decía " ¡GOOOOL!".**

-Eso es un cuento chino... Os lo inventasteis los padres.-Dijo Thomas Cobriock.

 **... ¿Qué fue de Retamaloca Gill? ¿Era una Humana -es decir, una sinmagia- que, harta, se había marchado dejando al marido el chocolate y el balompié , las dos cosas que habían provocado que el la desatendieron? ¿O bien una bruja que para celebrar el cumpleaños de su marido se había transformado en lo qué más amaba? Nunca se supo. Mientras los mayores hablaban del caso, los niños se comieron el balón, y Retamaloca Gill no volvió nunca para dar explicaciones.**  
 **Todos sabían que Lala Tomelilla era bruja, y todos la apreciaban. Era, quizás , la ciudadana más honorable de Fairy Oak, y el respeto que le profesaban se extendía hasta mi, que recibía mimos y atenciones de casi todo el mundo. Y eso no era todo: como los Mágicos de Fairy Oak que ten an sobrinitos a hadas ni eras como yo, también ten a muchas amigas.**

-Y tú eres mi megasupermejor amiga del ultramundomundial.-Le susurró Feli a Devién.

 **Cada una de nosotras cuidaba de los futuros magos y brujas. Las mias se llamaban Vainilla y Pervinca. Eran las sobrinas de Lala Tomelilla, hijas de su hermana Dalia Periwinkle.**

-Y al final apareces tú , mi dulce esposa.-Le dijo Cícero a Dalia dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.  
\- ¡Acabe!-Grité Pancracio-. ¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

* * *

 _Hi! Feliz lunes :)_

 _Reviews?_


End file.
